Full Monkey
by grungekitty
Summary: cowritten with Htgr8! the team is one by one losing their minds! and going full monkey! XD Spova!


**hi! I'm grungekitty!**

_**And I'm Htgr8! **_

**using G+ we can write at the same time! :D**

_**AND ITS REALLY COOL :P **_

**lol! anyway...we had a random idea while talking about her new favorite episode**

_**Lords of Soturix 7**_

**and we were talking about the awesomeness of the monkey team being actual monkeys!**

_**So we decided "Hey, what if it happened again?"**_

**and so we impulsed! enjoy! ^v^**

**-grungekitty**

**and**

_**~*~ Htgr8 ~***_

* * *

it was a sunny day in Shuggazoom, the Hyper force was enjoying some lemonade

"I'm going to go on patrol" SPRX said, finding an excuse to go out flying

"don't be long!" Antauri called after

meanwhile, Mandarin was getting ready to set his plan in action! He had worked on it for quite some time, and he was quite proud of it.

with ray gun in hand, he waited for a robot monkey to emerge from the super robot

just then, he saw a familiar red form

Mandarin set the ray gun to the right setting and blasted SPRX

it would take a moment to take effect, which gave Mandarin enough time to run away!

SPRX felt a little weird, but shrugged it off

huge mistake!

SPRX started up his ship and started doing his usual tricks

but he was starting to have trouble remembering how to fly

"better land while I figure this out" he thought

…

"that's weird..." Gibson said

"what?" Chiro asked

"an automatic distress signal in SPRX's ship has been triggered, but he hasn't called in" Gibson said as he furrowed his brow

"you don't think he passed out or something" Nova said in a worried tone

"we better go check on him" Chiro decided

"Can we get cupcakes?" Otto asked

"this is hardly the time" Gibson said

"ok" Otto sighed

"we'll get some later" Antauri assured

"maybe someone should stay behind and guard the robot?" Gibson brought up

"I'll do it!" Otto volunteered

"can we hurry up and leave? SPRX could be in real trouble!" Nova snipped

"right" Gibson added

….

"there it is!" Nova said upon seeing the crashed fist rocket

"But where's SPRX?" Chiro asked

"perhaps he's still trapped inside" Gibson said

"well then let's get him out!" Nova said while charging up to the ship

then the team proceeded to force the door open

"SPRX? are you ok?" Gibson asked seeing a red form curled up into a ball in the corner

SPRX just turned around and screeched

like a monkey screech

"SPRX? are you alright? what's wrong?" Antauri asked

SPRX just kept screeching at them

"SPRX! calm down! what's wrong!?" Antauri said

SPRX just kept screeching

"I don't think he can understand us!" Gibson said while looking down at his scanner

"what do you mean?" Chiro asked

"I mean his robotic conscious mind has shut down, he's acting purely on his biological _sub_consciousmind!" Gibson said

"you mean...?" Chiro asked

"he's full monkey" Gibson grimly nodded

"we have to help him!" Nova said

SPRX had stopped screeching and was sitting there staring at them

"SPRX..." Nova said while slowly approaching the now full monkey "it's me, Nova..."

then SPRX bolted right up to her

she stood as still as she could while SPRX began to sniff her

then, suddenly, he licked her and started screeching in joy instead of fright

"I think he'll come with us now" Antauri smiled, watching SPRX cling on to Nova, happily

"fun..." Nova moaned, knowing that she was now officially his monkey sitter

…

"get him to medbay first, I want to do a more advanced scan!" Gibson said as Nova lead SPRX in

"oh no" Chiro said while he walked into the main room

then the rest of the team saw Otto hanging from the ceiling and screeching

and then SPRX joined him

"how did this happen?" Gibson asked as the team tried to get the two down

"AH!" Nova yelled as she was attacked by an very affectionate SPRX

Otto, on the other hand, just kept throwing random spare parts that were lying around, Gibson got hit in the head, several times.

"Goodness Otto, what has gotten into you?" Gibson asked

"I suspect it's the same phenomena that affected SPRX!" Antauri said, getting pummeled himself

"The question is, how do we undo it?" Chiro asked

"that will require research" Gibson said

"while you do that, I'll be looking around the robot for any clues" Antauri said as he walked out of the room

Antauri phased through several rooms before running into the culprit

"Mandarin! I should have known!" Antauri said

"Ah yes, but you are too late" Mandarin said as he shot his little ray gun

"and what did that do?" Antauri asked with confusion

"you'll see in a moment... actually, you won't, you will not be self aware enough to even find your own tail" Mandarin laughed

….

"Antauri's taking a while..." Nova said "maybe I should go look for him?"

"oh no! I need you to keep SPRX still! he's only responding to you!" Gibson said "I'll ask Chiro"

Nova sighed as she tried to peel SPRX off of herself "SPRX...I know you're not yourself...but...BOUNDARIES!"

"he can't help it Nova" Gibson said over his shoulder

"I'm so pounding your face in when you get better" she muttered to SPRX

MEANWHILE...

"Antauri" Chiro called "Where are you Antauri?"

Chiro was constantly hearing screeches, Antauri's screeches

"oh no!" he thought

and sure enough, there was Antauri, full monkey

Chiro opened his communicator "uh...Gibson...I found Antauri...but we've got a problem"

"oh don't tell me!" Gibson yelled

"yeah...full monkey" Chiro said as he tried to catch the simian "HEY! OW I swear if you don't behave...OW! THAT IS _IT _LITTLE MISTER!"

when Chiro finally caught the silver monkey he came back

he found medbay a mess, and SPRX, Gibson, and Nova being...well monkeys

and Otto was nowhere to be found

"Oh this is just perfect!" Chiro facepalmed "Not you guys too!"

Chiro was answered with lots of things being thrown in his direction

"ok then" he mumbled "so what now?"

"now you parious boy!" Mandarin said

"Mandarin!" Chiro exclaimed "I should have known!"

"I needed to get the monkey team out of my way so there'd be nothing left to stop me from killing you!" Mandarin said "now die!"

and the two lept into action

kicks and punches were thrown like mad to the sound of monkey screams

"How'd you do it?" Chiro asked while in combat

"easy, with my ray gun I shut the robotic part of their brains down, and then it was cake" Mandarin said as he threw another punch "and I think you'll like this..."

then Mandarin turned to the team and made monkey noises

then suddenly, the team was attacking Chiro

"what did you do!?" Chiro asked as he tried to peel his comrades off

"I speak monkey, boy" Mandarin evilly " evilly smiled

"guys! come on! it's me! I'm your friend!" Chiro said as he shook them off of himself

"I have to get that gun from him" he thought

then he saw his opening and leaped forward

grabbing the ray gun

"YES!" he thought when he saw the "reverse" setting

in one smooth motion he shot each of his friends

"uh...what happened...how did I get here!?" SPRX asked

"my head hurts" Nova moaned

"MANDARIN!" Antauri yelled

and then the team pounded his face inside

END!

* * *

_**Quick! give him a coconut! X)**_

**ಠ****_****ಠ ****ON IT! o (coconut)**

_**YAY THE MONKEY TEAM IS SAVED THANKS TO COCONUTS!**_

**that a bird carried XD**

_**Hmm, they migrate?! THIS IS NEW!**_

**yes...I **_**am **_**suggesting that coconuts migrate! XD**

_**Do we have anything else, GK?**_

**I don't think so, Ht...**

_**Oh! I have one more thing!**_

**SHOOT!**

_**I made a cute picture and it has the cutest caption ever... that is all**_

**yeah I know...you showed me ^v^**

**(it's a picture of SPRX with a bow and it says "I got you a present Nova...but I couldn't wrap myself)**

**so I guess that's it**

_**WAIT!**_

**what now?**

_**SAY IT!**_

**OH YEAH!  
GIBSON!...ON A CANON! (don't even ask)**

**-grungekitty  
and**

_**~*~ Htgr8 ~***_


End file.
